1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to an electrical junction box for an automobile vehicle, and more particularly relates to an electrical junction box for an automobile vehicle having a casing a sidewall of which can receive a connector hosing for lateral connection.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, as shown in FIG. 7, a conventional electrical junction box 1 for an automobile vehicle has a casing including a lower casing member 2 and an upper casing member 3. A circuit body 4 including single-core wires, bus bars, and the like is arranged in the casing. Terminals 5 are connected to the circuit body 4. The terminals 5 extend into mounting sections 6 on the surface of the upper casing member 3. Connector hoods 9a, 9b . . . are formed integrally on the mounting sections 6 to receive a socket 7 for a relay or a fuse and mating connectors 8a, 8b. . . . 
Since the connector hoods 9a, 9b . . . are provided on the surface of the upper casing member 3 in the above electrical junction box 1, a great space is required in the thickness direction of the electrical junction box 1 in order to dispose in the vehicle the electrical junction box 1 including the mating connectors 8a, 8b., which are coupled to the connector hoods 9a, 9b., and electrical wires W that are inserted into the mating connectors 8a, 8b. Consequently, if an arrangement space S is narrow in the vehicle, there may be a case where the mating connectors 8a, 8b . . . having a great size cannot be coupled to the connector hoods 9a, 9b. 
As shown in FIG. 8, it is possible to dispose an electrical junction box in a narrow space in the vehicle by using an electrical junction box 1′ in which connector hood sections 9a′ and 9b′ are provided on sidewalls A of a lower casing member 2′ and an upper casing member 3′. See Japanese Patent Public Disclosure 2000-182682.